


All I Remember is You

by hyetomi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dystopia, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Strangers to Lovers, kind of, lovers in the future though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyetomi/pseuds/hyetomi
Summary: Jeonghan meets Joshua for the first time in a box. Chaos ensues
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 10





	All I Remember is You

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to my bby without an ao3 acc for proof reading and editing and adding the best descriptions ilysm

Darkness. That was all he remembered before he opened his eyes. It has been like this for days. He couldn’t recall a single thing that happened before being trapped here. The box that he was stuck in seemed to have expanded while he was asleep. He rubbed his tired eyes with his dirty hands, and yawned.

“Glad to see you awake.” a voice startled him, awakening his instantly.

He frantically looked around the medium-sized room 一 box? 一 to see a man beside him. He looked as old as him, in his mid-twenties. He had blonde hair, the kind of blonde that you'd mistaken for golden thread, glistening under the lights, just like that one misunderstood character in the famous wizard book. His eyes were similar to that of a doe, round and innocent. He was in a suit, similar to the ones people used to wear in the 90s.

“W-What… how... “ he mumbled, confused at his sudden appearance.

“Your hair is tangled, by the way. You look like you’ve been struck by lightning.” he told him mischievously, with a smirk.

Never mind about the innocent part. He was definitely not. Jeonghan scowled, feeling annoyed by him already. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off by him.

“I am offended that you think so, we’ve just met!” he mocked, laughing at his surprised state. “Don’t be surprised. My power is reading minds.”

“Power…? But those are rare…“ he muttered. “Also, stop reading my mind.” What was going on?

“Right, sorry about that.” he cleared his throat. “Well, I guess I’m a rare being. I’m Joshua, by the way. I’m from the Stovia division, in what you would call America. I was born in this state, though.”

“I’m Jeonghan, from the Gresopia division. How on Earth did you get here?”

“Uh… I’m honestly not sure. All I remember is trying to save my friend from your people… then I somehow managed to end up here.” Joshua explained, scratching his head guiltily.

His people? What? What did he mean by his people? Why did his friend need saving? What’s going on?

“Judging by your confused look, I’m guessing you don’t have any idea what’s going on.” he sighed. “What year is it, Jeonghan?”

2021\. It’s 2021. He answered in his mind, but he knew he had the wrong answer.

“It’s 2056.” he replied. “Jeonghan, you’re the lost king of Gresopia. You have the ability to time travel. That’s all the things I know about you, besides the fact that you’re somewhat evil and ruthless… and also missing. I never bothered to read about you, honestly.”

“What?” he shrieked, standing up and hitting his head against the ceiling instead. “How could you say that so calmly? And what do you mean the lost king of Gresopia? Why are you coming up with such conclusions? Why do you even need to save your friend? Out of Gresopia, of all places?” 

“Woah! Hold your racers! One question at a time! Also, that bump looks like it hurts, are you okay?” he laughed, watching Jeonghan nod at him with a scowl, and continued. “Alright, Your Majesty, sit down and I’ll tell you.”

“It was the year 2024. Everything was great. The relationship between all the divisions was great. We all lived happily. Until one day, the Jobble 一 a rebel 一 from the Gresopia division, ruined everything. He destroyed everything in the Stovia division. Buildings, homes, monuments, by creating a giant wave. He wrecked the stable relationship between Stovia and Gresopia. He also created this… technology, which we call The Marring. It is positioned between Gresopia and Stovia, not letting anyone pass. If one does, they will be gone forever. 

Gresopia, after this tragedy, never did anything much. Instead, they appointed you, Jeonghan, as king. I don’t know how or why, I didn’t study much of Gresopia's history. You’ve been ordering the killings of several people who disobey you, which is why you’re feared. Meanwhile, in Stovia, Jobble took over everything. We were slaughtered, so the robots could roam the streets. The survivors all gathered together to form a group, which I’m a part of. You see, my friend and I, let’s call him Choi for now, were given a mission to find out what is happening in Gresopia. In the midst of it, Choi was caught roaming around the palace’s history floor. I was trying to save him, when I woke up here.

Since we seem to be stuck in here for a while, let’s work together. I’ll help you figure out how you managed to end up here, while you help me save Stovia.”

"But.. isn’t that unfair?” Jeonghan asked, his brown eyes wide open, desperately attempting to absorb all this information. He felt as if he was stuck in an enclosed vortex of words spinning around him, unable to read them all.

“Eh, we’ll figure it out along the way.” Joshua shrugged. “Does that mean you agree?”

“...Fine.”

“Great! Welcome to the beginning of the end, Your Majesty!” Joshua smirked, patting Jeonghan mop of blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello i might make a pt 2 for this !! lmk what you think !! 
> 
> the clothes shua is wearing is based on homerun stages and the division names are from a kingdom generator !! pls tell me if im not supposed to use the word i'll change it <3


End file.
